Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap
Log Title: Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap Characters: Cyclonus, Jetfire, Seawing, Snaptrap Location: Silent Grill, Helex Date: January 26, 2017 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Cyclonus - Thursday, January 26, 2017, 7:48 PM Silent Grill - Helex :The Silent Grill is a ruined part of Helex that few dare go. It once contained a tunnel network that was the home of cultists, their consorts, and things far, far worse. However, the warrens have since been filled in by Decepticon demolitions, and now it's haunted mostly by those buried underground. Very few are daring enough to live here anymore, and it's said that on quiet nights, only the dead prowl the grounds. Snaptrap considers the situation. "Identify the craft before doing anything hostile." Jetfire taps his ear antenna as it buzzes. Uh oh. Jetfire speaks into his radio "Got some hostiles coming in, may have to make a hasty retreat." Cyclonus is at Silent Grill already, poking around the wreckage. He looks up as Jetfire arrives, followed closely by a Seacon shuttle. Seawing looks up from his sensors. "Looks like an Autobot, sir -- their Air Commander, Jetfire. Picking up another reading on the ground as well - Cyclonus, the saboteur." Seawing nearly spits as he identifies the Decepticon. "How should I respond?" Cyclonus is one of the most noble Decepticons out there - which isn't much to say (amIright, I mean, they don't call them DECEPT-icons for nothin'!). Jetfire gives a curt nod to Cyclonus. "I'm not going to fire - I'm assuming we're both here for the same reason - to ensure this planet's viability." "Jetfire and Cyclonus... Hmm, for now, simply land the ship. This is our current base of operations, but we are also currently non-hostile to either faction." Snaptrap opens the exit hatch before the ship lands and jumps out, his weapons stowed away for now. Cyclonus regards the Autobot Air Commander archly, but before he can reply, the Hatemaker lands and Seacons start disembarking. Cyclonus has no problem looking hostile -- he takes a step back and draws his oxidizing laser. Hmm, Seacons. Didn't he already kill a few of those? Looks like he'll have to do it again. Seawing lands the ship and disembarks, glaring at Cyclonus coldly. The Decepticon saboteur nearly killed him last time they encountered him in Silent Grill, and Seawing isn't likely to let Cyclonus get the drop on him again. Jetfire looks at Cyclonus, "I will back you up - IF you agree to not take any aggressive action unless they fire on us." Jetfire looks up at the Hatemaker "They've already spotted us, I'm guessing they would have fired on us already if they wanted to start a scrimmage." Snaptrap looks at Cyclonus for a moment. "Peace. I am unarmed for now. Can I not return to my home without drawing negative attention and gunfire?" He seems genuine enough for the time being. He then nods to Jetfire. "Your friend, Dust Devil, has gone back on his word. Not a very trustworthy individual." Jetfire holds up his arms, showing he's not armed as well - for the moment. He looks at Snaptrap "I assure you, Dust Devil is an Autobot of his word - his methods may be unorthodox, but his intentions are almost always good." He keeps things professional "State your grievance -" Snaptrap says, "Dust Devil and I had made an arrangement. He was to go to Vector Sigma and ask if I would be allowed to ask it how best I could help save Cybertron. Of course, I trust no one and had him followed, to make sure he held up his end of the bargain. I was informed that, after he arrived at the chamber, he and some other Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticon, were seen leaving as the chamber collapsed. He then took an alternate route to Iacon, avoiding me in Altihex altogether." Cyclonus raises his weapon to point at the sky (and away from them), nodding silently to Jetfire and the Seacons. He raises an optic ridge at Snaptrap's complaint, listening carefully from his stance nearby on a pile of rubble -- damage from the explosives he personally had set off to try to bury the Autobots once they were finished with their mission to save Cybertron. Jetfire looks at Snaptrap and smirks "That's it? He fled a collapsing structure - he could have easily been more worried about not being trapped in that collapse than about making sure he arrived back to a pre-determined meeting spot." He steps toward Snaptrap. "For the record, Dust Devil is safe and back at our base (whether that base is on Earth than Cybertron, it's not known for sure)." Snaptrap sighs softly, though it's obviously for show more than anything. "Jetfire, I know he's safe. Again, I had him followed. However, the Seacons made a mistake, and now, our chance to help erase that mistake has passed." He presses a button surreptitiously, trying to summon a 'friend' to the party. Seawing stays near the ship, watching the exchange between Snaptrap and the Autobot but keeping a wary optic on Cyclonus. Since his boss kept his hand weapons stored, Seawing does the same, although he'd feel a while lot more secure empty-handed if he had giant cannons on his back like his boss. Jetfire looks at Cyclonus and Seawing "Look, right now, I don't think it's beneficial for any of us to get into a conflict. Regardless of who controls Cybertron, we all want there to be a planet to control, correct? So, I propose getting Dust Devil here and then engage on sort of a 'brain dump' - where we let everyone know what we know so far." He looks around "Is this agreeable?" Snaptrap nods slowly. "I suppose so, yes. But if he doesn't have the information I need, then what good will this do me?" Cyclonus finally speaks. "Bring him to us. Let him provide what information he's gathered. Only then will we know if it is something of value." Snaptrap eyes Cyclonus for a moment. "I would prefer to meet somewhere neutral, and not here. This is, despite all appearances, our current home." Jetfire nods to Snaptrap and Cycnolus, "State a meeting place, and if it's agreed upon, I'll bring Dust Devil." <> Cyber CO Cyclonus says, "Sir. Autobots have been detected on Luna 1 and in Silent Grill, along with Seacons in Silent Grill. I'm investigating the activity on Cybertron's surface. Shall I send Sweeps to Luna 1?" <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "Kill them all." <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "I am detecting a presence I haven't felt since...." <> Intelligence CO Cyclonus says, "Jetfire has pledged to bring Dust Devil to us for questioning. Should I wait to kill them both, or eliminate Jetfire now and collect Dust Devil at our leisure?" <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "Jetfire has done....what?" <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "I find Jetfire aiding us in any way suspect. Let him bring Dust Devil to you, but have backup stationed outside of detection range. Attempt to take Dust Devil into custody. When Jetfire inevitably betrays you...kill him and take the scout into custody." <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "And do keep Jetfire's head intact. I would love to put it in my trophy case." <> Intelligence CO Cyclonus says, "Excellent. I will do as you command." <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "I would aid you myself but scanners indicate a presence...it grinds my very being. It must be dealt with personally." <> Intelligence CO Cyclonus says, "Very well, commander. I will record a full report when I have finished dealing with this traitor." <> Acting Lord Starscream says, "Succeed and you will be rewarded. I doubt I need remind you of Lord Megatron's price for failure."